Chronologie détaillée
thumb|La longue histoire de Warcraft. Basée sur les versions officielles de Blizzard mais également sur des recoupements d'informations de sources diverses (quêtes, livres, comics & romans, ...), cette chronologie enrichie retrace l'histoire de Warcraft. Elle ne doit pour autant pas être prise comme source officielle puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'informations entièrement données par Blizzard eux-mêmes et sont régulièrement sujet à retcon. Les dates suivit du sigle " " sont tiré du Jeu de Rôle qui n'est pas considéré comme officielle . Elle sont renseigné à titre indicatif afin de combler l'absence de dates officielles. Le calendrier utilisé dans cette chronologie est le calendrier standard, utilisant l'ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres comme année 0. Création de l'univers Date inconnu : Apparition des Titans et du Néant distordu. Les Titans tentent d'apporter l'harmonie là ou le Néant apporte le Chaos. * Les Titans forment le Panthéon. * Le Néant distordu engendre de nombreuses formes de vie démoniaque tels que les Nathrezims ou les Annihilans. * Sargeras trahit les Titans et commence à répandre le chaos. Les Dieux très anciens et l'ordonnancement d'Azeroth L'ordonnancement d'Azeroth Avant -147 000 : Arrivée des Dieux Très Anciens sur Azeroth 'Demandez aux CDev 2 '':À part les élémentaires, les seules races connues douées d'intelligence, et qui vivaient sur Azeroth avant que l'armée des Titans ne vienne assujettir les Dieux très anciens, étaient les trolls, la race connue sous le nom de «sans-visages» et les Aqir. En raison de la guerre qui éclata entre les Dieux très anciens et les Titans, et l'extraordinaire terraformation qui s'ensuivit, les preuves de l'existence des races qui habitaient Azeroth avant même la venue des Dieux très anciens ont manifestement été perdues pour toujours * '''Azeroth devient un champs de bataille où combattent les Seigneurs élémentaires contrôlés par les Dieux très Anciens. * Apparition des Trolls, des Sans-visages et des Aqir. '-147 000 : Arrivée des Titans sur Azeroth et guerre contre les Dieux Très Anciens. ' Lands of Conflict , page 30 *Mort d'Y'Shaarj et celle présumée de C'Thun et emprisonnement de 3 autres Dieux Très Anciens sous la mer (Yogg-saron, N'Zoth et un dont le nom est inconnu). * Les Seigneurs élémentaires et leurs suivants sont bannis dans le Plan Élémentaire. *Ordonnancement d’Azeroth par les Titans, qui façonnent le premier visage d'Azeroth. *Créations des Terrestres, des Géants, des Mécagnomes, des Vrykuls, des Tol'vir, des Mogu et de nombreuses autres forme de vie. '-65 000 : Création du Puits d’éternité au centre du continent unique, Kalimdor. ' '-64 001 : Création des Aspects Dragons par les Titans chargés de protéger Azeroth en leur absence. ' * Départ des Titans d'Azeroth. Début de la légion Ardente '-25 000 : Corruption des Erédars. 'Site officielle de Burning Crusade (Web archive) * Sargeras arrive sur Argus et parvient a corrompre 2 de ces dirigeants Kil'jaeden et Archimonde ainsi que la majorité de ces habitants, les érédars. * Velen le 3eme des dirigeants érédars refusent l'offre de Sargeras, et s'enfuit avec l'aide du Naaru K'ure sauvant ainsi une partie de ceux partageant son opinion. Il prennent le nom de Draenei. Âge des Trolls Avant -16 000 : 'La tribu Zandalari, première Tribu trolls connu et dont toutes les tribus sont issues, dominent une grande parti du continent unique Kalimdor. * Sécession des Trolls Gurubashi et Amani qui forme les Empires jumeaux. * Sécession également de la Tribu Drakkari. * Naissance de l'empire Azj'Aqir par les Aqir et contrôlé par C'thun. * Guerre d'usure entre l’empire Azj'Aqir et les Empires Jumeaux. '-16 000 : Disparition de l’Empire Azj’Aqir et formation des cités-états d’Ahn'Qiraj (Silithide) et Azjol-Nerub (Nérubien), ainsi que les Mantides. Apogée des Empires Trolls.Les empires jumeaux '-15 000 : Apparition des premiers Humains. 'Quête: Angoisse à Nifflevar Naissance des Elfes de la nuit '-14 000 : Une caste de Trolls sombres de l'empire amani '' découvrent le Puits d'éternité et s'installent sur ses rives. '''World of Warcraft magazine officiel N°5 * Les Trolls évoluent au contact du puits donnant naissance aux premiers Elfes de la nuit ou "Kaldorei". '-13 500 : Les Kaldoreï commencent à étudier et à pratiquer la magie arcanique. * Développement de la civilisation et des frontières de leur empire. * Apparition des Biens-Nés, caste dirigeante de la société Kaldoreï et culte de la personnalité autour de la reine Azshara. * Les Trolls tentent d'empêcher l'expansion fulgurante des Elfes de la nuits. Incapable de contrer la magie destructrice des Kaldorei, les Trolls battent en retraite. En seulement quelques années les territoires des empires Gurubashi et Amani se fragmente et se réduisent.Troll Compendium '''Entre -13 000 et -12 000 * Les Zandalari et les Mogu scelle une alliance entre eux.Il voulaient éviter de se lancer dans une guerre les opposant au risque de voir leurs empires respectif s'affaiblir et devenir vulnérable a des ennemis moins puissant. Roman : Vol'jin : Les ombres de la Horde '-12 000 : Les Bien-nés bâtissent la cité d'Eldre'Thalas.'http://eu.battle.net/wow/fr/zone/dire-maul/ ' Kang inspire les Pandaren et les autres races esclaves des Mogu à se rebeller 'Chroniqueur Cho - Combattre pour ce qui en vaut la peine, les renversant ainsi et créant l'Empire Pandaren. 'Quête: Une légende ancienne * Les Zandalari portèrent secours à leurs alliées Mogu en attaquant le tout jeune Empire Pandaren, mais ils furent repoussés. * Mort de Lei Shen. Quête: Le coeur du roi-tonerre '-11 500 : Les Biens-Nés deviennent obsédé par l'utilisation des énergies magiques du Puits d'éternité. '-10 250 : A force d'utiliser sans se restreindre la magie arcanique du puits d'éternité, la légion Ardente finit par en ressentir les effluves.' * Dans l'impossibilité de pénétrer en Azeroth sans aide, Sargeras manipule Azshara et les Biens-Nés. Guerre des Anciens '-10 000 :1ère invasion de la légion Ardente en Azeroth dans le but de posséder les pouvoirs du puits d'éternité'. * Trahison de la reine Azshara, du seigneur Xavius et des Biens-nés envers leur peuple. * La Résistance Kaldorei mené par Kur'talos Crête-du-corbeau et soutenue par les prêtresse d'Élune, Illidan, Tyrande, Malfurion et biens d'autres s'organise. * Illidan, épris de puissance, rejoint la légion dans le but d'accroire ses pouvoirs et les retourner contre Sargeras. * Neltharion, corrompue par les Dieux Très Anciens, crée un puissant artefact nommer "l'Âme du dragon" avec l'essence des différents vols draconiques dans le but de régner en maître. * Destruction du vol Bleu par Neltharion et début de la folie de Malygos. Neltharion sera désormais connu sous le nom d'Aile-de-mort ** Mort de Sindragosa L'arts des cinématiques de World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King * [[Shaohao|'Shaohao']]' est couronné empereur de la Pandarie.Le fardeau de l'empereur I' ** Fondation de l'ordre des Pandashan. Le fardeau de l'empereur VII ** Shaohao, le dernier empereur de la Pandarie, utilisa le pouvoir des eaux sacrées du Val de l'éternel printemps pour épargner à la Pandarie les ravages de la Fracture qui détruisit le reste du monde.Le fardeau de l'empereur VIII '-9 999 : Implosion du Puits d'Éternité, la Grande fracture remodèle profondément la surface d'Azeroth. ' *Azeroth est maintenant constitué de quatre continents : Kalimdor, les Royaumes de l'est, le Norfendre et la Pandarie (cette dernière restera cachée pendant des milliers d'années, restante inconnue à la quasi-totalité des habitants des autres continents). *Formation du Maelström en lieu et place de l'ancien Puits d'Éternité. * Naissance des Nagas, anciens Bien-Nés déformés par les énergies libérées lors de l'implosion sous l'influence des dieux très anciens. * Profondément affectés par l'implosion du Puits d'éternité, les Terrestres se scellent dans les chambres de pierre où ils ont été créés. * Seul l'empire Troll des Zandalari fut menacé par l'explosion du puits mais leur magiciens érigèrent un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour y survivre et sauver leur capitale Zuldazar qui se retrouva au milieu de l'océan. '-9 998 : Illidan Hurlorage crée un deuxième Puits d'Éternité au Mont Hyjal grâce à des fioles récupérées sur le premier, juste avant son explosion. ' * Emprisonnement d’Illidan par les Kal'dorei et formation des Guetteuses menées par Maïev Chantelombre dans le but de le surveiller. '- Entre -9 800 et -9 000 : Guerre civile Gurubashi.'Histoire des Trolls de la jungle (Web.archive US) * Les Gurubashi, particulièrement touché par la famine, se tourne vers leurs dieux et le plus sombre répondit. ** Hakkar l'écorcheur d'âme donne une grande puissance aux Gurubashi. Naissance des Haut Elfes ''-9 000 :' Naissance de l'arbre-monde Nordrassil (Ligne temporelle non altéré)L'arbre-monde et le Rêve d'émeraude [[Guerre des Satyres|'''Guerre des Satyres]]' ' * Les Satyres furent vaincus grâce à une nouvelle forme lupine de druide. * Cette nouvelle forme de combat est extrêmement bestiale et fais entrer son utilisateur dans une frénésie qui l'empêche de distinguer les ennemis des amis. Cette forme sera bannie et les druides contaminés seront enfermés dans le rêve émeraude. * Création du Cercle Cénarien Par crainte de reproduire les événements du passé, la société Kaldoreï interdit l'usage de la magie et se convertit au druidisme.L'Exil des Hauts-Elfes * Départ des druides dans le Rêve d'Emeraude afin de perfectionner leurs pouvoirs mystiques et d'enseigner aux jeunes Druides, les laissant sous forme d'hibernation dans le monde d'Azeroth. * Naissance de Fandral Forteramure Warcraft RPG , Lands of Mystery '-7 300 : Début de l'exil des Bien-Nés'L'Exil des hauts-Elfes * Les derniers Bien-Nés refusant d’abandonner la magie sont bannis par leurs frères et décident de changer de continent en s'exilant vers les royaumes de l'est. '-6 800 : Fondation de Quel'thalas '''Guide visuel d'Azeroth * Coupé de la source de leurs pouvoirs, les Bien-Nés se transforment progressivement, ils deviennent plus petit et leurs peau devient pâle . Il se renomme les Haut-Elfes. * Ils s'installent premièrement dans les clairières de Tirisfal mais après quelques temps certains devinrent fou. La croyance de l'époque voulait qu'un mal était endormi sous Le Glas. * Ils migrent de nouveau vers les Bois des Chants éternels, bien plus accommodant à leur gout. Cette traversée les transforma physiquement. * Début du conflits avec l'empire Amani donnant naissance à la Guerre des Trolls. * Création du Puits de soleil à l'aide d'une fiole contenant de l'eau du puits d'éternité, destiné à le remplacer.Description de la race Elfe de sang ** Création d'un réseau de monolithes runiques pour créer une barrière servant à la fois à les protéger des Trolls et à dissimuler l'usage de la magie aux yeux des démons. '-2 980 : Naissance d'Anasterian Haut-soleil .' Âge des mortels '-2.800 : Création d’Arathor, alliance des tribus humaines des Royaumes de l'Est .' * Les trolls qui avaient patienter toutes ces années pour rassembler une armée capable de vaincre les Hauts-Elfes , assiégèrent Quel'Thalas . Avec l'aide de la nation humaine d'Arathor , les Hauts-Elfes sortent victorieux de leur conflit qui les opposait aux Amani.La fondation de Quel'Thalas * Fin de la Guerre des Trolls. * Sous la férule des Hauts-Elfes, les humains apprennent la magie en échange de leur aide contre les Trolls Amani. * Création de la ville-mage de Dalaran et rattachement à l'empire d'Arathor. '-2 700 : Naissance du premier Ordre de Tirisfal, constitué de magiciens Hauts-Elfes et humains et chargé de protéger Azeroth contre la Légion Ardente. .Histoire de Warcraft : Chapitre 2 un nouveau monde (Web-archive US) '''-2 600 :' Alodi devient le premier Gardien de Tirisfal'. Manga Wacraft Legends volume 5 : Le premier gardien '-2 000 : Réveil des nains dans les profondeurs d’Uldaman. Fondation de Khaz Modan. 'Forgefer - L'Eveil des Nains '-1 800' : les Humains découvrent Forgerfer et les Nains Les sept Royaumes '-1 200 : Démantèlement de l’empire d'Arathor : naissance des Sept Royaumes. 'L'histoire de Warcraft : Les sept royaumes (Web archive US) '-1 000 : Début de la Guerre des Sables Changeants. 'La Guerre des sables changeants *Fermeture de la Porte du Scarabée et confinement des Qiraji et Silithides dans les Ruines d'Ahn'Qiraj. Guerre civile Gurubashi 'http://eu.battle.net/wow/fr/zone/sunken-temple/ * Une révolte éclate opposants les Atal'ai (une petite faction d'extrémiste au sein des Hakkari) qui tente d'invoquer physiquement Hakkar et les autres trolls de la jungle horrifiés à cette idée. * Avec l'aide des Zandalari les trolls de la jungles détruise l'avatar d'Hakkar. * Les Atal'ai sont chassé de la jungle puis traqués et presque exterminés mais un petit groupe d'entre eux se réfugie dans les marais au Nord et y fonde un temple à leur dieu déchu, Atal'Hakkar. * Malgré le fait d'avoir combattu contre les Atal'ai, les Hakkari sont également tués ou exilés pour les méfaits commis au nom d'Hakkar. Amer et désespéré, ils rejoignent les Atal'ai et décident d'oeuvrer pour la venu du dieu sanguinaire en Azeroth. Ysera apprend vite la nouvelle et engloutit le temple dans les marais, chargeant des membres de son vol de le gardées. * L'empire Gurubashi éclate en de nombreuses tribus qui s'affronte . * L'une d'elle , les Sombrelance décide de quitter le continent et s'installe sur une lointaine île déserte. '-823 : Grande chasse d’Aegwynn, Gardienne de Tirisfal, avec l’aide des Aspects Dragons. Destruction de l’avatar de Sargeras. 'L'histoire de Warcraft : Aegwynn et la chasse aux dragons (Web archive US) '-500 : 'Sintharia la compagne d'Aile-de-mort tente de détruire le Kirin Tor à l'aide un sort empêchant les mages d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Korialstrasz parvient à déjouer ses plans. '-478 : 'La Reine Azshara emprisonne Leviroth dans les profondeurs de la Mer gelée. http://fr.wowhead.com/quest=11625/le-trident-de-nazjan '-375 '''(Approximativement): Abolition de la royauté Gnome Manuel de World of Warcraft '''-230 : Mort du Haut-Roi nain Modimus Courbenclume. * Tensions exacerbées entre les clans Barbe-de-Bronze, Sombrefer et Marteaux-Hardi. [[Guerre des Trois Marteaux|'Guerre des Trois Marteaux']].'La guerre des Trois marteaux * Prise de Forgefer par les Barbe-de-Bronze. Exil des clans Marteau-hardi vers Grim Batol et des Sombrefer aux Steppes ardentes. * Les Sombrefer, mené par le Thane-sorcier Thaurissan et aidé par sa femme Modgud lancèrent un double assaut contre les autres clans nains. ** Mort de la Sorcière Modgud qui maudit Grim Batol dans son dernier souffle. *'Invocation de Ragnaros par le Thane-sorcier Thaurissan sur Azeroth ' **Asservissement des nains Sombreferhttp://eu.battle.net/wow/fr/zone/molten-core/ et apparition du Mont Rochenoire. **Mort du Sorcier-thane Thaurissan. * Les Marteaux-Hardis abandonnèrent Grim Batol devenu inhabitable après la guerre pour fonder Nid-de-l'Aigle au nord. '-201 : Naissance de Muradin Barbe-de-bronze.'Manuel de Warcraft III Reign of Chaos -200 : Les nains de Forgefer découvrent les Gnomes. Ascension de la Horde '-200 : Les Draeneï mené par Velen arrivent sur un nouveau monde qu'ils nomment Draenor. 'Roman : L'ascension de la Horde * Cohabitation pacifique avec les Orcs autochtones. '-79 : Naissance de Cairne Sabot-de-sang ' '-51 : Naissance d'Anduin Lothar '''Tweet de Loreology ''• June 2, 2014 – “@Loreology how old is Anduin Lothar during the First War '' “Lothar was born in Year -51. The First War began in Year 0 and “ended” in Year 4.”' et d'Antonidas '-44 : Naissance de Medivh et de Uther ' -42: Naissance de Llane Wrynn Manuel de Warcraft Orcs and Humans Début du Pacte des Ombres ( de -44 à -1) * Kil'Jaeden retrouve la trace des Draeneï et décide de les éliminer en utilisant la population orcs locale. * Création de la Horde par Ner'zhul trompé par Kil'jaeden. * Main-mise de Gul'dan sur la Horde et formation du Conseil des Ombres. * Main-noire est nommé Chef de guerre de l'Ancienne Horde. * Construction de la Citadelle des Flammes infernales. * Sur les instructions de Gul'dan, le chef de guerre Main-noire intègre des ogres à la horde. * Massacre d'environ 80% des Draeneï par la Horde. '-38 : Naissance de Kel'Thuzad. ' '-30 : Le jeune gardien Medivh, âgé de 14 ans, tombe dans le coma. Sargeras commence à corrompre son esprit.'Le dernier gardien '-26' : Naissance de Grommash Hurlenfer ' '-14 : Naissance de Khadgar Roman: Le dernier gardien -12: Llane Wrynn ait couronné Roi de Hurlevent '-10' : Naissance de Varian Wrynn Tweet de Loreology -May 8, 2014 – “@Loreology Varian was younger than Arthas? So that makes Jaina older than Varian?” “Varian was born in Year -10 and Arthas in Year -4. It is currently Year 30.” '-4 ': Naissance d'Arthas Menethil '-3' : Naissance de Jaina Portvaillant Tweet de Loreology - • May 8, 2014 – “@Loreology How old is Jaina?” “Jaina was born in the Year -3.” '-1 : Les orcs de Draenor boivent le sang du démon Mannoroth, condamnant ainsi leur propre race à la servitude sous la coupe de la Légion Ardente. ' * Shattrah le dernier bastion Draenei debout , est dévasté par une Horde frénétique et avide de sang. * Kil'jaeden et Mannoroth quitte Draenor pensant Velen mort . * Medivh possédé par l'esprit de Sargeras prend contact avec Gul'dan et lui promet un monde sur lequel la horde pourra prospérer et étancher sa soif de sang . * Construction de la Portes des Ténèbres . Conjointement , Medivh et Gul'dan ouvre une faille à travers le Néant Distordu reliant ainsi Azeroth et Draenor. Première Guerre 0 : (an 592 du calendrier du Roi) Arrivée de la Horde en Azeroth. ' * Exil de Durotan et du clan Loup-de-Givre. * Aegwynn affronte son fils Medivh alors possédé par l'esprit de Sargeras. Elle est finalement vaincu mais parvient à fuir en se téléportant en Kalimdor où elle y restera caché en vivant en ermite . * Début de ''Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. Premier assaut de la Horde sur le Royaume d’Azeroth. * '''Naissance de Thrall * Mort de Durotan et Draka 3 : Mort de Medivh, tué par Anduin Lothar et son apprenti Khadgar. L'âme de Medivh se met à errer dans le plan astral. 4 : Mort du roi Llane Wrynn Ier, tué par l’assassin demi-orc Garona.[https://twitter.com/Shadesogrey/status/473539471929901057 Tweet d'Anne Stickney :@'Loreology' @'Mordenay' @'Glaragorn' @'zabrrkud' But yeah, Llane got the axe and Lothar called the war lost, started gathering people in Year 4.] 5 : Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin devient le nouveau Chef de Guerre de la Horde en tuant Main-noire dans une Mak'gora. ' *'Chute de Hurlevent.Guide visuel d'Azeroth *Dissolution du Conseil des Ombres après la décimation de ses membres par Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin *Pour sauver sa vie, Gul’dan promet de doter la Horde d’une nouvelle arme et crée des Chevaliers de la Mort, morts-vivants surpuissants. *Mené par Anduin Lothar, les réfugiés de Hurlevent fuient vers Lordaeron, tentant d’échapper à la Horde. * Avec l’aide du roi Terenas Menethil II, Lothar parvint à convaincre les autres royaumes humains de former une alliance : création de l’Alliance de Lordaeron. *Alliance entre les trolls Amani mené par Zul'jin et la Horde d'Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin. *L’archevêque Alonsus Faol fonde l'Ordre de la Main d'Argent. Deuxième Guerre 6 : Début de la Deuxième Guerre. Début de Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness... *Fort de ses nouveaux alliés, la Horde avance vers le nord et détruit une grande partie de Quel’Thalas. *Les Haut-elfes et les Nains rejoignent l'Alliance de Lordaeron *Gul’dan déserte la horde et part à la recherche du Tombeau de Sargeras. **Gul'dan fait surgir les îles brisées du fond des mers **Cho'gall est grièvement bléssé au torse par Rend Main-noire. Il est laissé pour mort. ** Mort de Gul'dan Roman: L'heure des ténèbres *'Bataille du Mont Rochenoire' **Affaibli par la désertion de Gul’dan, la Horde ne parvient plus à contenir l’Alliance et est chassé de Lordaeron. **'Mort de Anduin Lothar' **Alexandros Mograine s'empare d'un mystérieux Cristal noir recélant un incroyable pouvoir sur le corps d'un démoniste. **Défaite de la Horde et internement des orcs dans des camps. **Destruction de la porte des Ténèbres. 8: Début de ''Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal '' *Début de la reconstruction de Hurlevent par la Guilde des maçons Roman: Au-delà de la Porte des Ténèbres *Construction de Rempart-du-néant *Fondation de la Horde noire. *Réouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres par Ner'zhul. *La Horde de Draenor s'infiltre en Azeroth et s'empare de différents artefacts puissant. *Aile-de-mort conclut une alliance avec la Horde **Il voyage en Draenor avec une de ses couvées qu'il désire mettre hors d'atteinte de ses ennemis. *Expédition de l'Alliance de Lordaeron sur Draenor menée par les Fils de Lothar afin d’affronter la Horde *Mort de Kilrogg Oeil-mort *Ner'zhul fuit au travers une des failles donnant sur le Néant distordu. ** Kil'jaeden le capture , déchiquette son corps et enferme l'âme du vieux chaman dans un carcan de glaçe éternelle créant ainsi le Roi-liche. *Fermeture du portail par Khadgar. *'Draenor se disloque sous la contrainte des multiples failles vers le néant ouverte par Ner'zhul.' * Construction du Mur de Grisetête, coupant Gilnéas du reste d'Azeroth. * Onyxia infiltre le Royaume de Hurlevent sous les traits d'une noble nommé Katrana Prestor * Nefarian soumet la Horde noire. * Rexxar quitte la Horde écoeuré par ce qu'elle est devenu, pour vivre en ermite. 10 : Le Jour du dragon '''Chronologie officielle (2007) (Web archive US) * Mené par Rhonin, un groupe d’aventurier de l’Alliance s’empare de l’Âme du démon et la détruit. * Libération d'Alexstrasza de l’emprise du clan Gueule-de-Dragon et chute du dernier clan important en Azeroth. * Défaite d'Aile-de-mort face au quatre autres Aspects. Il fuit et se réfugie dans le Tréfonds. '''15 : Arthas est intronisé Chevalier de la Main d'argent * Naissance d'Anduin Wrynn * Révolte de la guilde des maçons * Mort de Tiffin Wrynn BD : World of Warcraft * Naissance de la Confrérie Défias L'entre-deux-guerres 18 : La Nouvelle Horde ' *Thrall, l'orc esclave gladiateur de Landenoire, s'échappe de Fort-de-Durn. Avec l'aide d'Orgrim Marteau-du-destin et Grom Hurlenfer, il libère les orcs des camps d'internement et les unit dans la nouvelle horde. *'Mort d'Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin. 'Il fait don de son marteau légendaire à Thrall et fait de lui son successeur en tant que Chef de guerre de la Horde. *'Mort de Taretha Foxton et Aedelas Landenoire *Répondant au sombre appel de Ner’zhul, l’archimage Kel'Thuzad forme le Culte des damnés *'Guerre de l'Araignée,' les Nérubiens et Ner'zhul s'affrontent. Le Roi-liche en sort vainqueur par usure et ajoute les êtres-araignées mort à sa grande armée. La guerre de l'Araignée *Ignorant le Culte de la mort se formant dans leurs terres, l'Alliance de Lordaeron éclate. Les Hauts-elfes se retirent de l'Alliance, estimant que les races humaines sont responsables de l'incendie des forêts de Quel'Thalas au cours de la Seconde guerre. Gilnéas et Stromgarde font également sécession .L'éclatement de l'Alliance (Web archive US) *Purification du Cristal noir découvert par Alexandros Mograine.' '''Porte-cendres est forgé par Magni Barbe-de-bronze BD: Porte-cendres "Alexandros a trouvé le Cristal noir à la Bataille du Mont Rochenoire à la fin de la Second Guerre et le conserva pendant 10 ans" '''19 : De sang et d'Honneur ' * Tirion découvre que les orcs peuvent être bien plus que de simple monstres assoiffés de sang et peuvent faire preuve d'honneur après avoir été sauvé par Eitrigg. A son tour, Eitrigg, capturé par l'Alliance, sera libéré par Tirion qui considère avoir une dette envers son ennemi. Troisième Guerre 20 : Début de Warcraft III : Reign of Chaos et de la Troisième Guerre *La Peste sévit en Lordaeron et transforme ses victimes en goules, répandue par Mal'Ganis et Kel’Thuzad, serviteurs de la Légion Ardente. * Mort physique de Kel’Thuzad tué par Arthas * Obsédé par l'annihilation du fléau et de Mal'ganis, Arthas sombre peu à peu dans le fanatisme. * Arthas poursuit Mal'ganis en Norfendre et découvre la lame runique Deuillegivre une arme puissante mais maudite. En toute connaissance de cause, il choisit de sacrifier son âme pour acquérir le pouvoir nécessaire à la destruction du démon. * Lentement rongé par l'appel de Ner'zhul, Arthas devient un Chevalier de la mort au service du Roi-liche * Mort de Terenas Menethil '''Roman : Arthas, L'ascension du Roi-liche * '''Mort d'Uther le Porteur de Lumière * Mort d'Anasterian Haut-soleil ''' * '''Mort de Sylvanas Coursevent et résurrection en tant que banshee. * Résurrection de Kel'thuzad en tant que Liche par Arthas grâce au pouvoirs du Puits du soleil . * Kael'Thas, prince des Hauts-Elfes, détruit le Puits de Soleil corrompu et rebaptise les Hauts-Elfes en Elfes-de-Sang. * Mort d'Antonidas * Nouvelle invasion de la Légion Ardente et invocation d'Archimonde en Azeroth par Kel'thuzad * Destruction de la cité-état de Dalaran par Archimonde. * Libération des Worgens du rêve d'émeraude par Arugal *Découverte du continent de Kalimdor, des Elfes de la Nuit et des Taurens par la Horde et l’Alliance. Eveil des druides Kal'dorei. *'Mort de Mannoroth et de Grommash Hurlenfer' 21 : Bataille du Mont Hyjal (Troisième Invasion de la Légion Ardente). *Défaite de la Légion Ardente. *Destruction de l'Arbre-Monde, fin de l’immortalité des Elfes. *'Mort physique d'Archimonde' Fin de Warcraft 3 : Reign of Chaos. 22 : Début de Warcraft III : The Frozen Throne. * Kil'Jaeden demande à Illidan de détruire le Trône de glace pour punir Ner'zhul qui échappe désormais à son contrôle. * Réveil des Nagas par Illidan. * Maiev Chantelombre traque Illidan sans relâche. Mais ce dernier lui échappe en créant un portail vers l'Outreterre * Naissance des Réprouvé *Sylvanas s'affranchit de l'emprise du Roi-liche et fonde les Réprouvées. *Les Elfes de Sang menés par Kael'thas Haut-Soleil rejoignent l'Outreterre depuis un portail ouvert par leur prince . *Illidan, Dame Vashj, Kael'thas, Akama et leurs troupes assiègent le Temple noir et parviennent à vaincre Magtheridon. *Bataille au Trône de Glace : Arthas défait Illidan et fusionne son esprit avec celui de Ner’Zhul. *Après sa défaite, Illidan retourne en Outreterre. Il s'auto-proclame le seigneur de l'Outreterre et rallie ses habitants sous sa bannière. *'Mort d'Alexandros Mograine "Le Porte-cendres"' BD : World of Warcraft Porte-cendres *Naissance de l'Aube d'Argent et de la Croisade écarlate. Fin de Warcraft III : The Frozen Throne. 23 :Fondation de Durotar et d'Orgrimmar'''Manuel de World of Warcraft: Burning Crusade * Assaut de Daelin Portvaillant sur Durotar et prise de Theramore. * Ascension du Champion de la Horde, Rexxar. ** Rexxar rencontre Rokhan et Chen Brune d'Orage. Ensemble ils oeuvrent pour mettre un terme à la menace des troupes de Kul Tiras. * '''Mort de Daelin Portvaillant. ' Trilogie du puits solaire' * Kalecgos rencontre Anveena l'avatar humaine de la puissance du Puits du soleil 24: Le Cycle de la Haine 'Roman : Le cycle de la haine * Le démon Zmodlor tente de raviver les tensions entre l'Alliance et la Horde mais sa manoeuvre est déjouée par Jaina et Thrall. World of Warcraft '''25 : Début de ''World of Warcraft…'''Cinématique d'introduction de World of warcraft * Les Réprouvés rejoignent la Horde tandis que les Nains, Gnomes et les Elfes de la nuit rejoignent l'Alliance. http://eu.battle.net/wow/fr/game/the-story-of-warcraft/chapter6 *Onyxia orchestre l'enlèvement du roi Varian Wrynn par les Défias. Anduin Wrynn est couronné roi du royaume de Hurlevent temporairement. *Début de l’influence du Cauchemar Reptilien dans le Rêve d’Émeraude *Mort d'Edwin Vancleef et démantèlement de la Confrérie Défias *Ragnaros est vaincu dans le Coeur du Magma. Il est contraint de retourner dans son royaume , Les terres de feu. '''Assaut sur le repaire de l'Aile noire * Mort de Nefarian , Dagran Thaurissan et de Rend Main-noire au Mont Rochenoire. **Démantèlement de la Horde noire. L'avènement du dieu sanglant *Destruction de l'avatar d'Hakkar à Zul'gurub. Les Dragons du cauchemar * Apparition des Dragons du cauchemar Les Portes d'Ahn'Qiraj * Ré-ouverture des Portes d’Ahn’Quiraj. *'Défaite de C'thun' et de ses serviteurs par la Puissance de Kalimdor L'ombre de la nécropole * Naxxramas plane sur les Maleterre de l'Est. ** Le fléau lance une grande offensive dans tout Azeroth mais est finalement stoppé avec la destruction du corps de Kel'Thuzad Ré-ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres par le Seigneur funeste Kazzak. * Crash de L'Exodar en Azeroth avec a son bord les Draenei qui rejoignent l’Alliance *Isolées et vulnérables les elfes de sang décide de rejoindre la Horde . 26 : Début de ''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade…'' * La Horde et L'Alliance s'aventurent en Outreterre ** Début de la croisade ardente *'Mort de Kargath Lamepoing', Chef de guerre de la Gangr'horde. *Le Vol infini fait son apparition et tente de modifier les voies temporelles pour son propre intérêt. *'Thrall rencontre Garrosh et le prend sous son aile'. *Mort de Magthéridon et de Grull *'Mort de Dame Vashj' *Laissé pour mort, les plans de Kael'thas sont contrecarré au Donjon de la Tempête. Le Temple Noir *L'Alliance et la Horde assiègent le Temple noir **Mort de Teron fielsang **Mort d’Illidan tué par des membres de la Horde et de l'Alliance avec l'aide d'Akama et de Maeiv Chantelombre Les dieux de Zul'Aman *Zul'jin refait surface et est bien décidé à déchainer la puissance des Loas contre l'Alliance et les membres de la Horde qu'il considère comme des traitres. **Mort de Zul'jin Le Réveil du Puits de Soleil ' *Devenu un Gangr'elfe Kael'thas Haut-soleil tente d'invoquer son nouveau maître en Azeroth avec la puissance du Puits de soleil. Il finit par être tué par les troupes de l'Opération Soleil brisé. *Kalecgos est libéré de l'emprise du démon Sathrovarr *Kil’Jaeden tente d'entré en Azeroth par le Puits de soleil mais il est repoussé par les troupes de l'Opération Soleil brisé *Restauration du Puits du Soleil par Velen en utilisant l'étincelle du Naaru M'uru *Rédemption des Chevaliers de Sang. *'Mort d'Onyxia tué par Varian Wrynn *Création du Vol crépusculaire par Sinestra dans les profondeurs de Grim batol Roman: La nuit du dragon *Tyrygosa aide Malygos à recouvrer sa santé mentale.Manga: Shadow Wing Invasion du fléau *Arthas tue l'esprit de Ner'zhul et sa part d'humanité **Réveil du Roi-liche. **Sindragosa est relevé en dragon mort-vivant **Renaissance de Kel'Thuzad à cause de la trahison du Père Inigo Montoy en charge de son Phylactère **Naxxramas quitte les Maleterres pour retourner en Norfendre. **Le Roi-liche accompagné de ses plus grand champions lance une grande offensive sur l'enclave écarlate depuis le Fort d'ébène Archerus. **Garrosh provoque Thrall en duel. Mais il sont interrompu par une attaque du fléau. **Le fléau attaquent Orgrimmar et Hurlevent simultanément et envahit de nombreuses régions d'Azeroth. * Bataille de L'Espoir de Lumière ** Rédemption de Darion Mograine 27: Début de World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King…'''Manuel de World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich king *Varian Wrynn fait son retour sur le trône de Hurlevent. *L'Ordre de la Lame d'Ebène quitte le Fléau, la plupart des Chevaliers de la mort rejoignent l'Alliance ou la Horde. *Rhonin devient le nouveau dirigeant du Kirin Tor. Roman: Jaina Portvaillant, Le déferlement *Dalaran devient une ville volante et par pour le Norfendre. *Campagne de la Horde et de l'Alliance en Norfendre contre le Roi-Liche. *Les Taunkas intègre la Horde, les Givres-nés l'Alliance. *Découverte des Mécagnomes, ancêtres des gnomes. *Bataille d'Angrathar le Portail du Courroux, **Mort de Dranosh Saurcroc et chute de Bolvar Fordragon. '''Bataille pour Fossoyeuse * Varimathras tente d'invoquer Sargeras en Azeroth *Mort du Grand Apothicaire Putrescin et de Varimathras *Déclaration de guerre de l’Alliance à la Horde. * L'Amiral Barean Ponevent alors possédé par Mal'ganis est tué. Le nathrezim est contraint de fuir vers le néant distordu * Découverte d'une nouvelle couvée du Vol crépusculaire dans le Sanctum Obsidien ** Mort de Sartharion, Vespéron, Ténébron et Obscuron - Destruction des oeufs crépusculaire * Assaut de la Horde et de L'Alliance sur Naxxramas ** Mort de Kel'thuzad Guerre du Nexus ' * ' Mort de Malygos l'aspect de la magie [[patch 3.1.0|'Les Secrets d'Ulduar']] *Brann Barbe-de-bronze découvre avec horreur que le Dieu Très Ancien Yogg-saron a corrompu ses geôliers et est sur le point de briser ses chaines. **Hormis Loken qui fut tué, Les gardiens de Yogg-saron sont finalement libéré de leurs corruption. **Yogg-Saron est vaincu grâce au efforts de la Ligue des Explorateurs, du Kirin Tor , de la Horde et de l'Alliance **Algalon l'Observateur tente de lancer le processus de ré-organisation d'Azeroth mais Brann Barbe-de-bronze et de courageux aventuriers parvint à l'en empêcher L'appel de la Croisade * Construction de l'enceinte du Tournoi d'Argent ayant pour but de sélectionner les meilleurs combattants pour vaincre le Roi-liche. ** Mort d'Anub'arak La chute du roi-liche * La Croisade d'argent et les Chevaliers de la lame d'ébène s'associe et crée Le Verdict des cendres. ** Le Verdict des cendres soutenu par la Horde et l'Alliance assiègent la Citadelle de la couronne de glace. ** Mort d'Arthas Menethil ** Bolvar Fordragon devient le nouveau Roi-liche * Le Vol Crépusculaire assiège le Sanctum Rubis *Reprise des îles de l'Écho par Vol'jin et ses Sombrelance. *Début la Guerre civile gilnéenne. *Reprise de la surface de Gnomeregan par les Gnomes de Mékanivelle. Le Nouveau conseil de Tirisfal 'Bande Dessiné World of Warcraft *Meryl Gangrorage est possédé par Kathra'Nathir. *Cho'gall gagne en puissance grâce au pouvoir offert par son allégeance à C'thun. *'Création du Nouveau conseil de Tirisfal **Med'an devient le nouveau gardien **Restauration d'Atiesh **'Mort d'Aegwynn' Prélude au Cataclysm : Invasion élémentaire en Azeroth * Thrall nomme Garrosh Chef de guerre de la Horde'Roman: L'effondrement, prélude au cataclysme * '''Mort de Cairne ' * Destruction des totems et bannissement de Magatha Totem-sinistre suite a son coup d'état sur les Pitons du tonnerre et sa tentative raté d'assassinat de Baine. ** Baine Sabot-de-sang succède à son défunt père en tant que leader du peuple Tauren * Le roi Magni Barbe-de-bronze est transformé en statue de diamant pure en buvant un antique breuvage censé lui permettre de communier avec Azeroth. * Cho'gall chef du Marteau du Crépuscule organise sa campagne de propagande partout en Azeroth et annonce la fin du Monde. 28: Début de World of Warcraft: Cataclysm…''' *Après avoir récupéré de sa précédente défaite et minutieusement préparé sa revanche, Aile-de-mort fait son retour. **'Seconde fracture d'Azeroth (ou également appelé Cataclysme)' causé par Aile-de-mort ayant fracturé le Pilier du monde. **Azeroth meurtri est changé à jamais par les multiples catastrophes naturelles qui s'abattent. **La barrière entre le Plan élémentaire et Azeroth s'affaiblit. **'Retour de Malfurion Hurlorage' enfin libéré du Cauchemar d'émeraude. ***Découverte de la trahison de Fandral Forteramure **Vash'jir émerge des eaux. **'Résurrection des Anciens Aviana, Cénarius, Goldrinn et Malorne' **Effondrement du Mur de Grisetête et invasion de Gilnéas par les Réprouvés de Sylvanas. La majorité des Gilnéens devenus Worgens à cause de la Malédiction s'exilent vers Darnassus menés par les elfes de la nuit. Les Worgens rejoignent l'Alliance. **Aile-de-mort cause l'éruption du Mont Kajaro forçant les gobelins du cartel Baillefonds à fuir. Dans leurs exode ils sont confronté à l'Alliance et sauve Thrall qui en échange leurs propose d'intégrer la Horde. **Les machines des titans qui dissimulé Uldum aux yeux du monde sont endommagé par le Cataclysme permettant désormais son accès. **L'imposture de Balnazzar en tant que Saidan Dathrohan est découverte. Il est vaincu et contraint de rejoindre le néant distordu. **Aile-de-mort réanime Nefarian pour qu'il poursuive ses expériences. Nefarian à son tour réanime Onyxia . *Aile-de-mort invoque Ragnaros au Mont Hyjal. Ses troupes s'allient au Marteau du Crépuscule et tente de détruire Nordrassil récemment guéri. *Neptulon est kidnappé par Ozumat le père des Kraken au service d'Azshara. *Zaela devient le Seigneur de guerre du Clan Gueule-de-dragon qui rejoint la Horde. *'Mort de Cho'Gall', au Bastion du crépuscule. **Benedictus devient le "père du crépuscule" et prend la tête du Marteau du crépuscule *Mort de Sinestra , compagne de Aile de Mort, par Caelastraz du vol rouge. *'Mort du Seigneur élémentaire de l'air Al'Akir' dans son propre royaume le Mur-céleste *Nefarian et Onyxia sont renvoyé parmis les mort. *'Naissance d'Irion le prince noir' [[patch 4.1.0|'Gloire aux Zandalari']]' ' *sous l’impulsion du Prophète Zul de la Tribu zandalari , les empire Gurubashi et Amani tentent de se reformer **Mobilisation menée par Vol'jin pour contrer cette ascension. Rage sur les terres de Feu * Les Vengeurs d’Hyjal lance une contre-offensive sur les Terres de feu. ** Mort de Fandral Forteramure devenu chambellan de Ragnaros. ** Mort de Ragnaros tué par les plus grands champions d'Azeroth avec l'aide des archidruides Malfurion Hurlorage et Hamuul Totem-runique ainsi que de Cénarius lui même. * Kalecgos devient le nouvel Aspect de la magie et du Vol bleu '''Roman: Thrall, le crépuscule des aspects '''L'Heure du crépuscule *Les champions d'Azeroth sont envoyé par Nozdormu en voyage à travers le temps dans le but d'obtenir l'âme du dragon **Mort de Murozond à la fin des temps **Découverte de la trahison et mort de l'Archevêque Benedictus en tentant de stopper Thrall transportant l'âme du dragon au Temple du repos du ver. *Irion extermine les derniers dragons noir d'Azeroth. *Mort d'Aile-de-Mort pulvérisé par Thrall à l'aide de l'âme du dragon. **Les Aspects perdent leurs pouvoirs. Le déferlement *Destruction de Theramore par la Horde sous les ordres du Chef de Guerre. *Mort de Rhonin. **En conséquence Jaina décide de détruire Orgrimmar, elle est raisonnée par Thrall et Kalecgos. Elle devient à la suite la nouvelle dirigeante du Kirin Tor . 30: Début de'' World of Warcraft: Mist of Pandaria...'' * La Horde et l'Alliance découvrent l'île vagabonde. ** Des Pandaren de l'île vagabonde choisissent de rejoindre les rangs de la Horde (Huojin) et de l'Alliance (Tushui). Ils enseignent la voie du moine à leurs nouveaux alliées. Découverte de la Pandarie *Un navire de l'Alliance poursuivit par la Horde s'échoue sur les terres embrumées de Pandarie. A bord de ce bateau se trouve le prince de Hurlevent, Anduin Wyrnn. *Les Hozen de la Tribu Groukard rejoignent la Horde tandis que les Jinyu de la Tribu Nageperle l'Alliance. *Les Zandalari ressucite Lei Shen. *Réveille des Parangon Mantides par les aventuriers de la Horde et de l'Alliance. *Irion le prince noir voyage en Pandari. Il montre aux champions de la Horde et de l'Alliance une vision: La Légion Ardente sera bientôt de retour en Azeroth. Afin de se préparer à la future invasion, Irion souhaite mettre un terme au conflit Horde/Alliance et décide d'accorder du pouvoir aux champions. *Le Chroniqueur Cho explore le Caveau Mogu'shan avec l'aide des champions de la Horde et de l'Alliance. *Défaite de l'impératrice Shek'zeer dans le Coeur de la peur, fuite du Sha de la peur finalement vaincu à la Terrasse Printannière . Le Débarquement *Débarquement de la Horde et l'Alliance dans les Étendues sauvages de Krasarang. Création du Territoire du Lion pour l'Alliance, et de la Halte de la domination pour la Horde. *Garrosh ordonne l'assassina de Vol'jin en Pandarie. Vol'jin se fait passer pour mort. Thrall libère les Îles de l'Echo de l'invasion des forces kor'kron. *Les Elfes de la nuit découvre un puissant artefact Mogu, La Cloche Divine qu'il décide de mettre en sécurité à Darnassus. *La Horde aidé par les Saccage-soleil infiltre Darnassus et vole la Cloche Divine. **En s'impliquant les Saccage-soleil perdent leur neutralité envers le Kirin Tor. Jaina "purge" Dalaran de leurs présence en les emprisonnant dans le Fort pourpre et tuant ceux qui résiste. **Le Grand Magistère Rommath lance une opération pour sauver Aethas et les saccage-soleil. *En possession de la Cloche Divine Garrosh tente de se servir de son pouvoir pour renforcer ses Kor'kron. Mais Anduin parvint à l'en empêcher en utilisant le Maillet harmonique. La Cloche est détruite. **Anduin Wrynn est gravement blessé par Garrosh Hurlenfer mais il survit. Le Roi-Tonnerre * Anduin Wrynn rencontre Irion avec qui il se lie d'amitié. * Les Pandashan aidé de la Horde et de l'Alliance assiègent le Trône du Tonnerre * L'Assaut des Saccage-soleil s'approprie la technologie de l'anima. *Défaite des lieutenants de Lei-shen puis du roi-tonnerre lui même dans sa propre forteresse. *Les Champions d'Azeroth découvrent Ra-den, une création des titans autrefois en charge des Mogu que Lei Shen avait réussi à vaincre et a s'approprier son pouvoir. *Jaina infuse le baton d'antonidas du pouvoir restant du Trône du tonerre. *Irion dévore le coeur du Roi Tonerre Lei Shen et s'en approprie le pouvoir. Embrasement *Les Kor'kron envahisse les Tarides du nord pour récolter des quantités démeusuré de ressources. *Guéri Vol'jin retourne en Durotar et lance la Rébellion Sombrelance contre la Vraie horde de Garrosh. **Aidé par Thrall, Chen Brune d'Orage et les champions de la Horde, la Rébellion Sombrelance repousse l'attaque des Kor'kron sur le Village de Sen'jin. **La Rébellion Sombrelance libère Tranchecolline de l'occupation des Kor'kron. *L'Alliance découvre l'existence de la Rébellion Sombrelance et conclut un pacte avec Vol'jin dont ils partage un but commun: la chute de Garrosh. *Irion crée la Cape de la vertue qui canalise le pouvoir des Astres vénérable pour les Champions d'Azeroth. *La Rébellion Sombrelance attaque les Kor'kron dans les Tarides du nord et s'empare de leurs ressources. *Les fidèles de Garrosh lance des fouilles qui défigure le Val de l'éternel printemps et mettent à jour le Coeur d'Y'Shaarj. Le siège d'Orgrimmar *Taran Zhu affronte Garrosh et tente de l'arrêter. Mais malheureusement il échoue et est grièvement blessé. **Garrosh restaure le Coeur d'Y'Shaarj en utilisant les eaux magique du Val de l'éternel printemps. **La souillure du Dieu Très Ancien s'étend sur le Val et corrompe tout ce qui entre en contact avec. **L'orgueil démesuré de Garrosh libère le Sha de l'orgueil. *L'île du Temps figé apparait au large des côtes de la Pandarie. **Kairozdormu l'un des Marcheurs du temps présent sur l'île découvre que les voies temporelles convergent vers ce lieux. Avec l'aide des Champions d'Azeroth il crée un puissant artefact capable de voir au travers les voies temporelles: La Vision du temps. **Les Astres Vénérables organisent une épreuve de force qui consiste à les affronter pour prouver sa valeur martial. **Irion et le Prince Anduin se rendent également sur l'île pour en étudier ses propriétés. Grâce à la sagesse des astres et le pouvoir mystérieux de l'île du temps figé, Irion parvient à renforcer avec son propre pouvoir la Cape de vertu crée pour les Champions d'Azeroth. *Thrall et Varok Saurcroc partent pour Orgrimmar pour tenter de raisonner Garrosh. *Les Champions de la Horde et de l'Alliance aide le Chroniqueur Cho à libérer le Val de l'éternel printemps de la corruption du Coeur d'Y'Shaarj. *La Rébellion Sombrelance assiège Orgrimmar avec l'aide de l'Alliance. **Le Seigneur de guerre du Clan Gueule-de-dragon Zaela est défaite et prend la fuite. **Eitrigg gravement blessé est sauvé par les Champions d'Azeroth. **Mort du Général Nazgrim. **Varok Saurcroc retient les Paragons Mantides pendant que Thrall continue sa progression vers Garrosh. Varok est grièvement blessé mais les Champions d'Azeroth interviennent. **Thrall affronte Garrosh en duel mais il est vaincu. **Défaite de Garrosh face au Champions d'Azeroth. Thrall tente de l'achever mais Varian Wrynn l'en empêche sur les conseils d'Anduin. Ils décident que Garrosh sera jugé en Pandarie par la justice Pandaren. Crimes de guerre'''Roman: Crimes de guerre * Toutes les personnalités importantes d'Azeroth se rendent au Temple du tigre blanc où se déroule le Procès de Garrosh sous la tutelle des Astres vénérables. * Tyrande Murmevent est nommée accusatrice en faveur de la mort de Garrosh Hurlenfer. Baine Sabot-de-sang, quant à lui, est nommé Défenseur afin d'empêcher son exécution. * Zaela organise l'évasion de Garrosh * Sur sa demande Garrosh s'entretient régulièrement avec Anduin Wrynn. * Sylvanas et Vereesa décident d'assassiner Garrosh en empoisonnant son repas. * Zaela et ses alliées assiègent le Temple du tigre blanc. Kairozdormu profite du chaos pour aider Garrosh a fuir. En brisant la Vision du temps il crée un portail vers le passé d'une Draenor d'une autre voie temporelle. '''Voie temporelle Alternatif - 4 (Azeroth année 30) HurlenferNouvel: Hurlenfer * En Draenor Kairozdormu expose ses plans de conquêtes à Garrosh qu'il souhaite utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins. ** Mort de Kairozdormu * Garrosh rencontre Grommash et le Clan Chanteguerre de ce passé alternatif. Il dupe et parvient à convaincre Grommash de refuser de boire le sang du démon et de crée la Horde de Fer dans le but d'avoir sa vengeance sur Azeroth. Formation de la Horde de FerArtwork de Warlords of Draenor stipulant qu'il a fallu 2ans pour construire une armée. * Gul'dan devient une serviteur de la Légion ardente en consommant le sang de Mannoroth. * Les Clans Rochenoire, Orbite-sanglante, Ombrelune, Lame ardente, Main-brisée et Sire-tonnerre rejoignent la Horde de fer. * Les Clans Loup-de-givre et Crâne ricanant refuse l'offre et son persécuté par la Horde de fer. * Garrosh apporte la technologie de son future à la Horde de fer qui domine rapidement Draenor. * L'empire Gorien se soumet à la puissance de la Horde de fer.Nouvel: Les règles de l'art * Grommash nomme Garrosh Seigneur de guerre du Clan chanteguerre. * Grommash rejette l'offre de Gul'dan et affontre Mannoroth. ** Mort de Mannoroth (Warlords of Draenor) * Début de la construction de la Porte des Ténèbres. ** Gul'dan, Cho'gall et Teron'gor sont capturé et utiliser comme source d'alimentation de la Porte des Ténèbres. ** Grâce aux reste de la Vision du temps, la Horde de fer parvient à rattacher leur Porte des Ténèbres à celle de la voie temporelle principal année 31. 31: L'Avant garde de fer (-2 Draenor alternatif) * La Horde de fer envahit Azeroth et détruit Rempart-du-néant. * Khadgar est appelé en renfort. * L'Alliance et la Horde repousse l'Avant garde de fer * Zaela prend possessions du Pic supérieur du mont Rochenoire. Elle projette d'utiliser une gigantesque étoile de fer pour détruire Hurlevent. ** Mort de Zaela ' Début de World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor...'' * Assaut sur la Porte des Ténèbres par Khadgar, Thrall, Maraad, l'Alliance et la Horde. ** Pour fermer le portail, les champions d'Azeroth sont contraint de libéré Cho'gall (wod), Teron'gor (wod) et Gul'dan (wod). * Yrel, Ga'nar (wod), Drek'thar (wod) et bien d'autres son libérées des chaines de la Horde de fer * Après avoir réussi à échapper aux différents Seigneurs de guerre de la Horde, les Champions d'Azeroth détruisent la Porte des Ténèbres sur la Draenor d'antan. * Les Champions de la Horde vole un navire de la Horde de fer et fuient vers la Crête de Givrefeu. De leurs coté les Champions de l'Alliance vole également un bateau et fuient vers la Vallée d'Ombrelune. ** Dans leurs régions respectif, tout deux établissent un fief et son nommés Commandant des troupes de leurs factions.catégorie:HistoireCatégorie:Encyclopédie * La Horde et l'Alliance s'établissent sur Ashran et s'affrontent pour tenter de prendre contrôle d'un puissant artefact ancien. '''Crête de Givrefeu * La Horde rencontre Durotan (wod) le chef du Clan Loup-de-givre (wod) et deviennent alliées. ** Prise de la Forteresse de flèchelame. * Durotan (wod) et G'anar (wod) découvrent que le Loup de fer meurtrier de leur père Garad (wod) et chef du Clan Sire-tonerre (wod) n'est qu'autre que leur frère Fenris (wod) ** Mort de Fenris (wod) alias le Loup de fer * Les troupes de la Horde de fer tentent d'envahir la crête de givrefeu mais sont stoppé grâce au sacrifice de Ga'nar (wod) ** Mort de Ga'nar (wod) Vallée d'Ombrelune * L'Alliance rencontre les Draenei de cette chronologie alternative et deviennent alliées. ** Découverte de la trahison de l'Exarque Othaar qui est en réalité le dirigeant des Sargerei et désormais connu comme Socrethar (wod) * Ner'Zhul (wod) tente d'invoquer l'étoile noir mais Velen l'en empêche en se sacrifiant. ** Mort de Velen (wod) Gorgrond * Après avoir refusé de rejoindre la Horde de fer et en avoir subi les conséquence, le Clan du Crâne-ricanant (wod) rejoint la coalition Horde / Loup-de-givre (wod). * Profitant d'un portail ouvert par le Kirin tor, un génésaure colossal nommé Yalnu se retrouva à Hurlevent où il espèrais faire d'Azeroth un monde recouvert de végétation luxuriante. Talador * Aidé par les champions d'Azeroth, Khadgar, Yrel, Durotan (wod) et Maraad mettent fin au siège de Shattrah (wod) par la Horde de fer. ** Mort d'Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin (wod) et de Maraad. * Khadgar enquête sur les agissement du Conseil des ombres (wod) et découvre une parti de leurs intentions. ** Garona (wod) attaque Khadgar mais échoue dans sa tentative d'assassinat. * Teron'gor (wod) est défait dans Aunchindoun (wod) mais parvient à prendre la fuite dans les profondeurs des lieux. Flèches d'arak * Les champions d'Azeroth rencontre les Parias Arakkoa avec lesquels ils s'allient. ** L'esprit de Terokk (wod) est ramener des ombres et sa puissance est insufflé au champion d'Azeroth. Il l'utilise pour mettre à mal le Clan de la Main-brisée (wod). * Les Parias Arrakoa soutenu par les champions d'Azeroth assiègent Orée-du-ciel et parviennent à renverser les Adhérents de Rhukmar. ** L'Ordre des éveillés est fondé. Nagrand * La Horde et l'Alliance affronte le Clan Chanteguerre (wod) en Nagrand et l'affaibli . * Azuka Lames-Furieuses devient le seigneur de guerre du Clan de la Lame ardente (wod). * Cho'gall (wod) s'empare du pouvoir du Naaru K'ure (wod) et trahi Gul'dan (wod). * Thrall provoque Garrosh en Mak'gora. ** Mort de Garrosh Hurlenfer. * Après avoir échoué à servir la Horde de fer, Ner'zhul (wod) s'est replié dans les Terres sacrées d'Ombrelune et suit désormais le voie de la magie du vide et de la nécromancie. Les champions d'Azeroth mettent un terme à la menace. ** Mort de Ner'zhul (wod) * Pour l'aider à faire face aux menaces que représente Draenor pour Azeroth, Khadgar recrute les Champions de l'Alliance. Il recrute également les Champions de la Horde malgré l'avis défavorable et les avertissements de Jaina. ** Dans le but de préparer ces champions, Khadgar décide de créer un puissant artefact sous la forme d'un anneaux. Il utilise comme base une Bague en solium massif un anneau de confection Arrakoa qui renferme le pouvoir du soleil de Draenor. ** Utilisant la puissance de différent composant d'exception , Khadgar augmente le pouvoir de l'anneau artefact. Cognefort * Les Champions d'Azeroth assiègent Cognefort . ** Mort de Kargath Lamepoing (wod) ** Cho'gall (wod) profite du combat de l'Imperator Mar'gok face aux champions d'Azeroth pour lui drainé sa puissance le tuant ainsi. Cependant les champions d'Azeroth empêche Cho'gall (wod) de s'enfuir et l'attaque *** Mort de Cho'gall (wod) * Grace au cachet du roi-sorcier, Khadgar parvient à déchiffrer le savoir contenu dans le tome de briseur gangréné . En utilisant la puissance des pierre d'abrogateur collecté par les champions d'Azeroth, Khadgar lance un sort de divination pour tenter de localiser Gul'dan (wod). Mais il est poignardé par Garona avec une lame imprégné de magie gangréné * Garona est capturé par les champions d'Azeroth et retenu prisonnière . * Jaina sauve Khadgar qui en profite pour lui demander de l'aider à insuffler la puissance du Kirin tor à l'artefact crée pour le champion d'Azeroth. * Mort du Seigneur de guerre du Clan de la Lame ardente (wod), Azuka Lames-Furieuses La Fonderie Rochenoire * Les champions d'Azeroth assiègent le principal centre de production d'armes et armures de la Horde de fer: la Fonderie Rochenoire ** Mort de Main-noire * Khadgar parvient à briser le contrôle mental de Gul'dan (wod) sur Garona (Wod). Les Flammes infernales * La majorité des Seigneurs de guerre de la Horde de fer mort, Gul'dan (wod) se présente à nouveau devant Grommash (wod) pour lui proposer de nouveau de consommer le sang du démon. Grom (wod) refuse catégoriquement et tente d'attaquer Gul'dan qui le maitrise avec une facilité déconcertante. * Kilrogg Oeil-mort (wod) accepte le don de la légion et mute en Gangr'orc aprés avoir consommé le sang du démon. * La Horde de fer est dissoute. La majorité des survivants deviennent des serviteurs de la Légion ardente se transformant en Gangr'orc * De nombreux anciens et nouveaux alliées rallient Gul'dan (wod). ** Teron'gor ayant consommée des centaines d'âmes de Draenei qui reposait dans Auchindoun, est devenu une abomination transcendant son statut de simple orc et porte désormais le nom de fielsang. ** Devant la promesse de retrouver ses ailes, Iskar accepte le "don" de la Légion ardente et devient un serviteur de Gul'dan (wod) ** L'âme de Socrethar le chef des Sargerei est ramené et lié à un assemblage gangréné * Avec sa magie gangréné Gul'dan (wod) perverti la Citadelle des Flammes infernales (wod) et la région qui l'héberge: La Jungle de Tanaan. * Les champions d'Azeroth construisent des bases maritimes pour pouvoir débarquer dans Tanaan par la mer. * Khadgar aidé du Kirin tor et des Champions de la Horde et de l'Alliance assiège la Citadelle des Flammes infernales (wod) ** Mort de Teron'gor alias Fielsang ** Mort de Kilrogg Oeil-mort (wod) Seigneur de guerre du Clan Orbite sanglante (wod) ** Mort de Socrethar leader des Sargerei ** Grommash Hurlenfer est libéré des liens qui le retenais captif par les Champions d'Azeroth. ** Gul'dan et ses démonistes ressuscite Mannoroth (wod) pour tenter d'arrêter les assaillants. Mais Mannoroth et de nouveau tué. ** Gul'dan fui vers la Porte des Ténèbres et invoque Archimonde sur Draenor (wod) ** Khadgar, Yrel, Grommash Hurlenfer et les Champions d'Azeroth parviennent à vaincre Archimonde en unissant leurs forces. ** Dans son dernier souffle Archimonde banni Gul'dan dans le Néant distordu. L'Ombre ardente * Alors que la Horde et l'Alliance quitte Draenor qui se reconstruit pour rejoindre Azeroth, Khadgar découvre que la Légion ardente est de retour en Azeroth. 33: Début de World of Warcraft: Legion (Année spéculé) * La Horde et l'Alliance font route vers les îles brisées pour affronter la Légion ardente. Références